


Sick Days

by Dutch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Little bit of striderpile but its guardians, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutch/pseuds/Dutch
Summary: David comes down with the flu and recieves a suprise visit from his brothers.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday lana!

It started with a sniff. David could feel some kind of congestion in his face, less in his nose more like behind it, if that made any sense. For the first few days, he fought it. He denied he was getting sick but all the classic signs quickly followed. A headache, pressure in his sinuses, fatigue that made it hard for him to get up and out of his director's chair sometimes. It didn’t matter how much Starbucks he drank, nothing perked him up.

  
And then on came the stuffy nose, tissues crammed into all of his pockets, and a rasp to this throat. David was too enveloped in his work not to press on though, too busy tearing apart a script he’d written. If he finished work, he could fly home to his brothers. The last thing he wanted was to spend the weekend holed up in his apartment sneezing instead of with them.

  
He supposed the news blurbing things about herd immunity insulted him more than anything, blah blah wash your hands, blah blah don’t touch your face. Little late for those tips, wasn’t it?

In just a days more time he was bedridden. All he could manage was laying still, watching bad day time tv and blowing his nose. Occasionally he could drag his feet to the kitchen for a drink to soothe his burning throat, but he didn’t feel like eating. Nothing sounded good. His cabinets were bare besides a half-empty bottle of antacids, and he knew he couldn’t operate a car like this. All of his assistants were at work right about now as well too. He tried to remember all the home remedies his mother had told him as a kid in the meantime, prop yourself up on pillows, don’t over blow your nose, all that stuff. Nothing made him feel better. He slept a lot though, for hours at a time only to wake up, drink something and fall back to sleep. He slept until dark, and then again until it was light, and then again into the afternoon.

  
David wasn’t sure he’d gotten that much sleep since he’d become a director, but unfortunately, none of it was very restful. Especially not when the person next door started rustling around. It didn’t even occur to his cloudy head the sound was coming from his apartment until it was in the room with him. David blinked awake bleary-eyed only to find another person in his apartment, a mop of blond hair that mirrored his own on their head.

  
“Hey D,” smiled the upside-down mouth. “Figured you were feelin’ bad.”

  
“Dave?” He grumbled, his legs stretching out of his blanket cocoon.

  
“Yup. And Bro and Dirk are here too. We figured you were either dead or sick since you haven’t answered your phone in three days. But since you’re sitting here I’m guessing you aren’t dead.”

  
“I feel dead,” he groaned, sitting up. “My phones on the charger next to the toaster. I haven’t been up in a while except to pee. You guys didn’t have to come.”

  
“Didn’t have to come, huh?” Dave smiled, smug. “I guess we could go home. Want us to leave the door open for the vultures to finish you off?”

  
“Well that depends, do you mean literal vultures or paparazzi?” David countered, and his brother laughed.

  
“He awake?” Dirk called, and seconds later he appeared down the short hall from the living room.

  
“Yeah, he’s up.”

  
“Hey, D,” Dirk greeted, mirroring his twin right down to the words without even knowing it. “I brought you some medicine.”

  
Dirk spoke the truth too. In one hand he had a glass of orange juice, and the other a big bottle of liquid cold medicine. David knew he hadn’t had either of those things in his apartment before he got sick. That was so thoughtful of them. Dirk came closer, handing him the juice while he cracked the seal on the medicine.

  
David sat up in bed despite his limbs feeling like lead, too heavy and too sore to move. Dave reached out to pet over his face, down his jawline, running his back turned fingers down his flushed cheeks. They pressed to his forehead after too long, and suddenly David was never happier to be touched. Dave’s cool fingers had felt good on his face, but they felt downright heavenly on his heated forehead, like ice in a hot pan.

  
“You’re burning up,” he muttered with a huff.

  
“This will fix it,” Dirk answered as if reassuring David and Dave both. He measured out the medicine exact, right down to the line on the cup with no inaccuracies, and handed it to David who downed it in one gulp. He knew it should be bitter and gross, but he couldn’t taste a thing.

  
“Thanks,” David said, sincere. “Here. Let me get up. I wanna see Bro.”

  
“No can do,” Dave started.

  
“You can see Bro later,” Dirk finished. “Get some more rest. We aren’t going anywhere until you’re better.”

  
David looked at his twin brothers expectantly, thinking he could bully them in to moving from his bedside and letting him up anyway with the same look he bullied his interns with, but their poker face never wavered. They really weren’t gonna let him up.

  
“ ‘m not tired,” David said in an almost pout, but he reluctantly laid back down. He expected the twins to leave and he’d just get himself back up after, but he was out like a light shortly after thanks to his good buddy Nyquil.

  
It was late when David woke back up, drenched in sweat from his fever breaking. He groaned, turning over and scowling at how his shirt stuck to his chest and back. There was a light on out in the living room, the television by the sound of things. His brothers were still here, that part hadn’t been imagined in his fever dream. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand. His knees threatened to give way, but they didn’t and he made his way over to the dresser to find new clothes.

  
“You got it?” Bro’s gravelly voice came from the doorway.

  
“Yeah,” David replied, huffing as he pulled a clean shirt out of the drawer and shucked the dirty one off. How long had he had this one on anyway?

  
“Good.”

  
“That was a dirty trick sending the twins in,” David smirked. Pulling on his clean shirt. He was better already. He opened another, lower drawer looking for clean pajama pants.

  
“I knew if I came in here you’d give me a hard time.”

  
“I would have,” he chuckled. “You gonna stand there and watch me take my pants off?”

  
“Probably,” Bro shrugged. “Or I could go get you some more medicine.”

  
Bro left and he returned in the time it took David to change his pants, and Bro handed over another meticulously measured cup of medicine. This time when David knocked it back he could taste it. Bluh. That could only mean he was on the mend.

  
“You good?” Bro asked. He meant ‘are you going back to sleep.’

  
“Yeah,” David nodded and slid back into bed. “You better go back out with the boys, I don’t want you to get sick too.”

  
“Nah, I got a flu shot. And I drank a bunch of those vitamin C packets. I’m basically fortified, I probably smell like oranges at this point,” Bro replied, and with a toothy grin. That was plenty funny. God, there was a reason David loved him.

  
Bro walked around the other side of David’s queen-sized bed and climbed in too.

  
David still felt too warm, but he cuddled up with Bro anyway. One big strong arm snaked around him, pulling him close and David rested his head on his bicep. He was on his side, facing Bro who laid on his back, eyes closed like he was trying to sleep. David knew he got carried away with projects, and then he’d had to pack and put the boys on a plane, who knew when he’d last gotten to rest.

  
Bro was so solid. It was so comforting to have him here, certainly best being sick alone. Finally, he could start to feel the medicine kick in. This time when he drifted back to sleep he wasn’t worried about his work or how the movie was getting done, he wasn’t mad about being sick in bed. There were probably better circumstances for his brothers to visit, but David wasn’t complaining.


End file.
